Flexible-walled security containers are typically employed by banks and other institutions for carrying valuables. The type of container to which the present invention particularly pertains is disclosed, for example, in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,073.
The security container disclosed in that patent includes a flexibly walled bag open along one or more sides and having a slide fastening closure along the opening. The container is equipped with a locking mechanism which includes a body 11 located in the bag and having a receiver or jaw 20 that receives a slider 28 of the closure when the slider closes the opening of the bag. Receiver 20 extends from an inner end surface 13 of the body 11 and is provided with a generally horseshoe-shaped recess 22. A necked passageway 25 is provided from the recess through one end 24 of the receiver to receive the slider 28 of the fastener. The recess 22 and necked passageway 25 are shaped to conformably receive and retain the slider. A retainer 32 is supported on the body 11 and includes a plate 33 movable towards and away from the recess 22. The plate 33 can be locked down on top of the slider 28 when the slider is positioned in the recess 22. A pair of lugs 30 on opposing sides of the passageway 25 project upwardly from the receiver 20 towards the plate 33. The lugs 30 are intended to prevent removal of the slider 28 from the recess 22 without raising the slider above the lugs.
Gaps were provided between the lugs 30 and the inner end surface 13 of the body 11, above the upper surface 22 of the receiver 20. It was originally thought that these gaps would assist in permitting the engagement of the slider 28 in the recess 22 without criticality as to the slider position, for speed, convenience and ease of operation. Instead, it has been found that the presence of these gaps is not particularly critical to the positioning of the slider in or its removal from the recess 22. These gaps are the largest remaining openings in the locking mechanism which surrounds the slider when the slider is secured in the recess.
It would be desirable to provide a means to essentially cover and fill these gaps so as to more completely surround the slider/fastener with the locking mechanism, further limiting access to interior areas of the locking mechanism and protecting and concealing the slider.
It further would be desirable to provide a means to retrofit containers of the type disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,073, with a relatively simple device which can be easily manufactured and simply attached to the receiver of an existing container to avoid modifications to the existing container.